


Dance With Me

by Kaitiedid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- Historical Fantasy, Halloween magic, Kinda, M/M, Masquerade Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitiedid/pseuds/Kaitiedid
Summary: Every year, the royal family holds the All Hallows' Eve Masquerade. Long ago, it was highly revered gathering, a place for people to find their soulmates. Now, it's nothing more than a yearly party. One that Oikawa Tooru is going to, come hell or high water. Iwaizume Hajime is going to be there, and it might be their last chance to meet again.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I was listening to a song on repeat, and the spirit of the season possessed me. (And I finally wrote something for my favorite ship!)

Tooru fought tooth and nail to get his hands on an invitation to the royal All Hallows’ Eve Masquerade. Invitations for commoners were precious few and far between. Even for those who work for the family. It has something to do with the old traditions, he thinks. Back when the veil between worlds was thinner, and the dance served as a matchmaker’s ball. Nowadays, soulmates rarely connect at the ball. Mostly it’s royal families using it as an excuse to set up political marriages and make connections. This year, Hajime is of age. Tooru’s going to see him again before he’s married off if it kills him. Nothing is going to come of it, but that doesn’t stop him- or the small, secret hope in his heart. 

He spends months on his costume, in between work and training. The season is slowing- not many plants need tended when they’re preparing for the winter, and training only takes his mornings. Sometimes his afternoons too, but that’s what the night is for. Even though his mother has scolded him time and again for wasting lantern oil. 

It has to be something fit for royalty, his sister says when he starts. He laughs, but he hopes so. If he accomplishes what he’s planning, it will be something that will catch a certain prince’s eye. 

After a long, grueling afternoon of practice, Tooru drags himself home. His sister, the most wonderful woman in the world, has dinner prepared for him. 

“How’d it go today?”

“Good,” he says around a mouthful, ignoring her look of disgust. “We worked on group tactics, and it wasn’t a complete disaster.” They were getting better. Some people in their unit just need to accept that they won’t be the only people on the battlefield. 

“You’ll be a knight in no time,” she says cheerfully. They both know that’s nothing more than a fantasy. If anything, he’ll be conscripted the next time a war comes, and be nothing more than an expendable soldier. It’s frustrating, and a waste of his talents, but he holds onto that dream. 

Hajime had told him that he’d make an excellent knight when he shared his plan, and that when he did, he’d have to come serve as his advisor. Even if this impossible plan doesn’t work, he still has that. 

After clearing the table and cleaning the plates, he retires to his room. There’s not much light left, so he pulls out his lantern and sets to work. Most everything is done. He just has to wait for the boots from the cobbler, and the metal work from the blacksmith. For now, he settles down with his vest and needle, working gold and turquoise embroidery into the white fabric. From the bottom hem, he works intertwining leaves and vines up the piece. 

Like the vines in the garden, he thinks. Hopefully, Hajime will recognize that. 

It’s been almost a year. The last time he’d seen him, they’d been playing a game in the garden, tossing and hitting a ball back and forth, hidden by the high leafy walls of the hedge maze. Iwa-chan had left at the usual time, running to meet his tutor at the palace. 

_ “I’ll see you tomorrow!” _

He never came back. 

Later, after bribing a maid, he’d found out that Hajime had been sent to a relative for training as the crown prince. 

Tooru scowls, reaching for a seam ripper. Letting his mind wander wasn’t good for his stitches, he’d found. But it was hard not to think of him, especially since he should return soon. 

They’d had something. Even if it was impossible. He wants to see him one more time. After all, what was one more impossible dream?

Just one more.


End file.
